Love for a ghost
by LethiaGames
Summary: Luigi is back again, but this time he's not alone. He brought his nephew and niece with him. Meanwhile The-Twins and Sue are feeling lonely but there afterlife is going to be changed. (The Twins/OC), (Sue/OC). There will be beta ghosts too. I recommend you know the game first. Also, the ghosts will have legs with pants and they can change cloths too. Rating will change later
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere in the woods, a 4 stories mansion stood in. The walls were dark grey bricks, which gave a sinister look. Of course this was no ordinary mansion, this mansion was haunted. Ghosts lived in here on the right side of the mansion, a small shack stood still. This shack was the famous professor Egad lab, now you needed to climb down a ladder so technically the lab is in the basement. When King Boo was around Egad had to suck up ghosts but now that KB is gone Egad had freed the ghosts.

Now the ghost can now wonder his lab, outside the mansion and outside woods as long as they don't cause trouble or do any harm. Now he has workers and assistants on his lab. Egad is now retired from ghost hunting but his still do research since ghost are fascinating beings. He is waiting for Luigi who said that he has 2 people who would like to meet. Luigi only told Egad about Mario Luigi's brother, the toads, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy, Bowser and King Boo. Egad also befriended all the portrait ghosts and minor ghosts since they're now free from King Boo's power.

Meanwhile inside the mansion, in the twins room. Henry an Orville were tired from not having someone to play with and since they both hide, the game never ends. They started to get more mature but they're still immature. They still do prank and tricks on others. They want someone to play with them, be with them and feel them. They both blush at the thought. Henry said: "Man this is boring." Orville said: "Indeed, I feel like I'm going to die from boringness."

Henry replied: "Your're already dead." Orville snaps back while looking at him: "That was sarcasm!" Henry chucked, little did they know someone was going to change there afterlife forever. Meanwhile on Sou's room, she was having a nice dream. Inside the dream, she was on a grass hill. Beside her was a dark figure, she was smiling at the figure and started moving towards it. When her lips almost touch the figure, her eyes busted open.

She groaned and said: "Stupid dream, waking me up at the perfect moment." She blushed hardly after she said that last part. She thought 'Here I am, thinking about love. I'm only 5 years old for God sake.' She was now flustered with a red hot face. Little did she know that someone was going to changer her life forever. Outside the mansion on the woods, Luigi was walking with two kids. One is a boy who's age is 6 and the other is a girl who's age is 5. Oddly enough the boy is the scary-cat besides Luigi. The boy said: "Re-remind me a-again while do w-we agreed to co-come to this p-place again.

His sister rolled her eyes, she knows that his brother is scared of things, even in Halloween she has to drag him and assure him that everything is fine. She also likes to tease him, but she still loves him. Now his brother is shy but nice, he hated that he gets teased because of his fears but he still loves her. The girl said: "We're going to see a place that our uncle wants us to see, yet the place is full of ghost who are going to scare you." Her brother started shaking and said: "wh-wh-wha-what!" Luigi chuckles at his nephew afraidness (made up word since I don't know what to type)

His niece said: "Just kidding, but still the place is full of ghosts." Luigi looks at him, puts his left arm in his left shoulder and said: "Hey, your going to be fine. The ghosts are nice and harmless, trust me. The thinks for a moments and says: "Al-alright." Luigi smiles and his niece snickers. The started walking to the mansion. When they arrived, the boy and girl saw a small shack and a huge simple old mansion, separated by a old tall rusty gate. The boy gulped while the girl was amazed. Luigi said: "First, we're going to meet a friend of mine." Meanwhile inside of the Master-Bedroom, Neville an Lydia were talking about the current events. Lydia said: Honey do you know that Luigi is bringing two people with?"


	2. Chapter 2

Neville closes his book and says: "Yes, he also told me that these two people are his family. Yet that's the only thing he told me, since he wants it to be a surprise. Lydia says after kissing his husband: "Well then, I guess we have to wait and find out." Meanwhile, Luigi enters the small shack with his niece and nephew. On the inside, the boy and girl noticed a bed in the left side, a fridge with stove and a dining table with one chair in the right side, and a ladder in the middle.

The girl said: "So Uncle Luigi, this is where your friend lives?" Luigi nods and says: "Yes… well he kind of lives in the basement since he spends most of the time down there." His nephew starts trembling since he is scared of basements and attics. His sister notices him and says teasingly: "What's wrong brother, scared of the basement?" Luigi starts climbing down the ladder while his niece and nephew who's still trembling follows him. When they got down, the kids were fascinated, the basement was like a lab. With many machines and TVs, but Egad was nowhere to be found.

Luigi thinks 'Maybe he's in the gallery.' They went into a door on the right and saw the library, the kids were still fascinated and they saw ghosts cleaning the place. The boy started trembling and thinks: Oh God, there ghosts in here, Luigi told me they're nice but they're still scary looking.' His sister smirks at him and thinks: 'I'm going to have so much in here and teasing him.' The two of them an old midget man in a lab-coat. They think: 'This must be Egad that Luigi was talking about.'

Egad turns around and says: "Luigi my boy, (get the reference?) I'm glad that you made and I see you brought the two people." Luigi nods and says: "Hey Egad and yes, this are my nephew and niece from my cousin (insert random name) Luigi's niece waves and says: "Hi! My name is Miranda, I'm 5 years old and this is my brother." Pointing at his brother, he says nervously: He-hey, my name is Austin, I-I'm 6 years old. Egad thinks: 'So they're the same age and height as The-Twins and Sue-Pea, looks like they're going to make great friends with them. However, they also need to be introduced to the ghost family.'

Egad joyfully says: Wonderful! Now first as you can see there's ghosts here and, in the mansion, but don't worry they're harmless and nice. Second you two will meet all the ghosts inside the mansion, Luigi will you do the honors?" Luigi says with enthusiasm: "Okeydokey!" Miranda smiles and Austin gulps, Luigi and his family goes up the ladder and exists the shack. Luigi opens the old gate while Austin was trembling and Miranda was amazed by the gate's and mansion's design.

When they got the to the door, Luigi opens the door and steps in while Miranda and Austin follow behind him. They saw the first room which is the Foyer.(I'm not going to explain the details of the rooms of the mansion since it will be boring and tedious to explain, I'll only write the names but some of them idk the name of some rooms.) they also saw a tall old ghost who Luigi recognize as Shivers the butler. Luigi says: "Good evening Shivers." Shivers was cleaning the furniture from the left side but jumps at Luigi's voice and turns around and says: "Ma-Master Luigi, what a surprise. I didn't hear you when you opened the door, I also see that you brought the two people.

Luigi nods and Miranda says: "Hi! My name is Miranda, I'm 5 years old and I'm Luigi's niece." The boy says nervously: "He-hey, I'm Austin, age 6 and Lu-luigi's niece." Shivers smiles and bows, Luigi moves closer to him and whispers to him so his family wouldn't heard him: "Tell all the ghosts except Neville and Lydia that I have the two people, since we're going to start with them." Shivers nods and whispers back: "Right away master Luigi." Then he goes through the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Luigi with his family goes up the stairs, then to the door on the left side. They came across a small hallway and went to the last door, which is the master-bedroom. Neville and Lydia looks up at Luigi his two family members. Neville says: "Oho Luigi nice to see you, I see that you brought your two family." Luigi nods, then Miranda says: "Hi! I'm Miranda, I'm 5 years old and this is my brother." While pointing at Austin. He says: "He-hey, names Austin, I-I'm 6 years old." Neville and Lydia smiled, she says: "That's nice, you two will make good friends with the-twins and Sue-Pea."

Miranda and Austin tilted there heads in confusion, Neville says: "They're our children, besides Chauncey and Luigi could stay here for a moment while Miranda and Austin explore the place." Luigi nods and whispers to his nephew and niece: "Looks like your on your own, but don't worry think about like an adventure." Austin starts to tremble while Miranda holds him and whispers back: "Ok uncle Luigi." They both head out, they went to the first door they see. They looked at the small toys on the left side and on the right side the wooden horse and crib.

They also saw a ghost baby, Miranda went closer but Austin stood there. Miranda read the labels that said: 'Chauncey', Miranda walks back to Austin and whispers: "His name is Chauncey but since he's sleeping it would be rude to wake him up." Austin nods and they exited the room, Miranda says: "Looks like that was the nursery or baby's room, lets check the next one. They go to the next door on the right.

They walk closer to the room until they hear a voice saying: "Hello!" Austin steps back scared while Miranda stood still. Two ghost kids appear, they blush when they saw Miranda. Orville says: "I'm Orville" then Henry says: "I'm Henry" and they say in union: "A-and we're th-the twins!" Miranda smiles and says: "That's nice, I'm Miranda and I'm age 5. The twins say in union: "J-just like S-sue-Pea" Austin says: I'm Austin and I'm age 6" this time the twins said in union: "Just like us" Miranda says: "We got to go, meeting other ghosts, however we will come back soon."

The twins smiled and nod, with that Miranda blushes while Austin thinks: 'So Miranda and the-twins have a thing for each other, this will be interesting, at the same time now I have something to tease to my sister.' Austin says: "Bye guys" then Miranda says: "Se-see you later" finally the-twins says: "B-bye". They exited the room while Henry says to his brother: "Hey brother, why did we blush when Miranda was is in?" Orville says: "I… don't know, but they look like nice people. I wonder if they want to play with us." Henry says: "I'm pretty sure they would like to, now I know that they both can play hide-n-seek but Austin would play with planes and cars but with Mi-miranda, I don't know what she would like to play."

Orville nods and says: "Indeed, with girls they like to play with dolls and do makeup." Henry says: "May-maybe she's different." "DA-DUM" (heart sound), they both jump of surprise. Orville says: "What was that?" Henry touches his chest and notices his heart was pumping fast. Orville did the same and it was the same thing. Henry says: "What is happing to us?" Orville comforts his brother by hugging him and says: "It's ok, looks like we're experimenting something new." Henry says: "It all started wh-when Mi-Miranda was in here, but still we need to ask mom and dad about the situation."

Henry lets go ands says: "Thanks, I feel much better now, by the way I feel like Austin and Sue-Pea would make a great bound. Orville says: "Your welcome and I have a feeling too." Henry puts his hand up and says: "Well lets make t-th-them as part of the family" then he blushes. Orville says: "Ye-e-ah" then he blushes too since Henry said 'them' referring at Austin and Miranda and they both stutter and blush at the word Miranda, one they will learn the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Meanwhile, Austin and Miranda were exploring the rooms. They met some minor ghosts or 'Vincent's ghosts' since they told them that they were made by him. Of-course Austin was getting scared every now and then which made Miranda snickers. Austin thinks is time that Miranda takes hit by her own medicine, so he says: "Hey Miranda, what do you think about the twins?" Miranda jumps and says: "We-well, they're ni-nice and fr-friendly." Austin says: "aaand" Miranda blushes and thinks: 'Oh no, he found out about my crush on the-twins, is this my punishment for teasing him a lot?"

She says: "and they're c-c-cu-cute-te" Austin smiles and says: "At-least your being honest." Miranda says now flustered: "sh-shut-u-up", Austin chuckles while Miranda thinks: " Geez, now he's teasing me, however Lydia and the-twins said something about Sue-Pea (worst name ever, if you read the wiki about her) being my age, so she and him would look great together.' They were now in the Foyer again, this time they went on the bottom door. They heard a gurgling sound (I don't know what sound it makes) They follow the sound and stood in-front of a door.

Inside was the dining-room, A fat purple/pink ghost was eating a big cheese. The ghost stops eating, looks at them and says: "Sup, name's Mr. Luggs or what everyone calls me 'the fat eater', Shivers told me about you too." Miranda says: "Nice to meet you sir by the way, is that cheese you're eating?" Luggs says: "Why yes, it is, do you guys want some?" Miranda nods and surprisingly Austin nods too. Mr. Luggs took two forks and gave it to them. Miranda and Austin took a chunk of cheese and ate it.

Austin says: "It's slimy and spicy", Miranda says: "Yet is still good. Austin nods and Mr. Luggs says: "Thanks but the complementary goes to the chef, which he's on the next room." Austin and Miranda nods, she says: "See you later sir." They went to the second room and Luggs was right, it was the kitchen. They saw 2 blue ghost waiters and a pink ghost chef. The chef notices there presence and turns around. The ghost brings his hand up and says: "Welcome! My name is Chefu (nailed it) and I'm the mansion's chef, you must be the two new guests, Shivers told me about you two."

Miranda says: Nice to meet you and Mr. Luggs said thanks for the good food". Chefu chuckles and says: "Oh Luggs, that glutton never stops eating, but can't do anything about it." Miranda says: "It' there a time where everyone eats together?" Chefu says: "The ghosts eat 4 times a day; breakfast at 7:30 am, lunch at 12:15 am, dinner at 3:30pm and desserts at 7:45 pm. Of course you can eat food whenever you want like someone."

Miranda says: "See you later" Chefu waves 'bye' then Miranda and Austin exits the kitchen, after that Chefu thinks: 'What a nice folks, Miranda is the expressive one while Austin is the shy one.' Meanwhile, Austin and Miranda were outside, they saw a ghost dog sleeping on the dog house. Austin says: " ma-maybe we-we shouldn't wa-wake him." Miranda rolls her eyes, meanwhile the dog slowly wakes up and sees them. The dog looks at them and charges at Austin. Austin shrieks, and then gets toggled to the ground.

The dog starts licking Austin's face. Miranda laughs and says: "Looks like he likes you", Austin says: "Ye-yeah". The dog stops licking, then goes to Miranda and puts his head on her leg. Miranda pets him and looks at his collar-chip, she finds that his name is Spooky. The dog goes back into his house and closes his eyes. Miranda helps Austin up and whispers: "His name is Spooky, and like Luigi said every ghost is nice so there's nothing to worry about." Austin whispers: "I know, is just I'm scared", Miranda chuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

Meanwhile with the-twins, Orville sighs then Henry says: "Hey, what's wrong?" Orville says: "I'm bored and lonely" Henry nods and says: "Agreed, I already miss Mi-mi-randa and Austin." Orville nods and says: "Me too, we and Austin would make great stepbrothers but for Mi-miran-da, I don't know". Henry nods and says: "I'm sure sh-she would l-li-like me first." Orville glares at him at says: "Excuse me?! Sh-she will find me more a-atrac-c-tive." Henry snaps back: "Really? She will find me c-cute."

They both growl at each other, but then they gasps. Orville says: "Why are we fighting?" Henry says: "I don't know, but its because of Mi-miranda." Orville says: "Tru-true, lets go ask mom and dad about it." They float out of there room and into there parents room. In the master bedroom, Neville says: " Luigi, are things going nicely?" Luigi is holding a check-list as says: "Yes, everything is going accordingly as planned." Lydia says: "I hope they like it." Neville kisses her and says: "I'm sure they will."

The twins came through the wall and they says: "Mom dad, we have a question." Lydia says: "And what it be?" Henry says: "We-well is a weird feeling, it started when we first saw Mi-miranda." Lydia, Neville and Luigi jumps. They know were this is going, Lydia says: "And what is the feeling?" Orville says: "Is a weird tingling feeling in the heart and stomach." Lydia smiled while Neville says: "Looks like my kids are maturing. The twins tilt there heads in confusion.

Lydia says: "He means that you guys have a crush on Miranda." The twins goes into processing mode for a few moments, after that they blush deeply red. They say: "Wh-wha-what!" Neville and Luigi chuckles, Lydia hugs them and says: "My boys are growing up, I'm so happy!" When she lets go, the twins are now flustered." Orville says: "Bu-but what happens if sh-she doesn't li-like us." Lydia says: " You'll have to found out, give her some time. Get to know each other and slowly see the result."

The-twins nods, then Orville says: "Um we don't know how to do it." Henry nods in agreement, Lydia says: "Start as friends, ask her personal stuff like interests, what she likes and don't like. Don't rush her though, friendship takes time." The-twin nodded and says: "Thanks mom, bye" They float out of the room. Neville chuckles and says: "Kids, they're growing up but they're still spoiled." Lydia kisses him and says: "I guess we raised them like that." Luigi says: "This will be interesting", Lydia and Neville chuckles.

Back with the twins, they go to there room and Henry says: "So we both li-like Mi-Miranda." Orville nods and says: "But we don't know if Mi-Miranda would like us" Henry says: "Our mom said that we need to get to know each other first and start as friends." Orville nods and says: "Yes, but we need a plan… Oh I know! The green-man was holding a check-list paper, we should do that too." Henry's face bright up and says: "Yeah! That would definitely work" They say in union: "Yeah!" as they high-five.

Meanwhile in Sue-Pea's room, she was having a hard time going back to sleep. She rolls back and forth, change the room rotation a few time, but nothing. She thinks: 'That dam dream, now I can't go back to sleep. I know that dinner is in one hour but still.' Someone knocks on the door, she says: "Come in" Shivers comes trough the door, She gets surprised and says: "Hello Shivers, is there something you need." Shivers says: "I came to inform you that Luigi brought two guests."

Sue gets curious and says: "Really, um how do they look like?" Shivers lit on of the candles of his candelabra and says: "Well… Is better that you see them, of course they're getting to know the place and ghosts so you'll have to wait." Sue makes a grumpy face and pouts: "B-but but!" Shivers chuckles and says: "Well you will meet them hopefully before dinner" He bows and leaves then Sue stomp back to her bed and thinks: "Oh geez, thanks to him, now I have to wait for the visitors."


	6. Chapter 6

Sue was getting bored and thinks: 'Ugh, this is killing me, I can't wait to meet them. Maybe one of them is a cute shy kid that will be very nice and…' She blushes hardly and continues: 'What! Why am I thinking about lo-love?' Her mind still goes on about how one of the guests would look while she keeps blushing and telling her mind to shut-up.

Meanwhile she started to get in heat, (I told you the rating will change, right now is M) She rubs her pussy and moans after a while she reaches climax, of course she closed her mouth before screaming. She says: "What's going on with me?" while seeing her hand covered in pussy's liquid. She licks her hand and thinks: 'It's salty but not bad.' She knows about porn and sex because she read about it in a book on the study and spied on Neville and Lydia doing it.

She had a flustered face when she saw them. She never seen a cock/dick , only Neville's one. One time she wanted to see her brothers' dicks, but she was shy and embarrassed, so she decided not to. She lays her hands down on her sides and try to relax, after that she close her eyes. She starts to get the same dream but different, this time she and the dark figure were doing different stuff together.

(Rating turns back into K+) Meanwhile, back with Miranda and Austin. They see a wooden gate, Miranda as brave as always opens the gate and walks in, she was surprised that the gate wasn't locked. Austin as coward as always walks in trembling behind her, he didn't even bother to close the gate. He think: 'Oh boy, I wonder what's the next ghost we're going to encounter? I hope is not a grave golem or something like that.' Out of nowhere a skeleton ghost emerge from the ground.

He says: "Howdy!" with an western ascent, Miranda gets surprised while Austin tumbles to the ground scared. The ghost says: "Sorry about that, names Will. The co-boss been expecting you. Miranda helps Austin getting back up, then she says: "It's ok, my name is Miranda and this is Austin." Will bows and says: "Nice to meet you, now follow me." He begins to walk to a big gravestone in the middle of the back (the cemetery is bigger than the original game.)

When they got there, Will knocks 3 times on the grave and waits. After a while a tall twisted grey figure comes up from the ground. He says: "The guests have arrived, my name is Eleanor Lough Hogget (why not?) or Elh as short." Miranda says: "Nice to meet you sir, I'm Miranda and over there is my brother Austin." Elh looks at Austin who's trembling, he chuckles at the scene.

Miranda says: "Question; Will said you're the co-boss, why is that?" Elh says: "I'm Bogmire's brother who's on a business trip so he let me on charge" Miranda says: "Are your and Bogmire creators of Vincent?" Elh shakes his head… ahem his torso and says: "No, we were made by the mansion's despair and (edit this later) when King Boo was around." Miranda and Austin tilts their heads in confusion. Elh was surprised and says: "Didn't Luigi told you about him?"

They shake their heads, Elh says: "Well… he was an evil ruler, but Luigi with the help of Egad beaten him and freed us." Will says: "I got to go, bye guys" Miranda says: "Bye, we need to go too, bye Elh." Elh says: "See you in dinner". Miranda and Austin exits the cemetery and passed Spooky, they enter the kitchen and saw Chefu cooking the dinner. After that they see Luggs eating cheese (as always). They see a door in front of them, so Miranda opens the door.


	7. Chapter 7

They saw what it's looks like the ballroom, then they see two ghosts dancing around. The ghosts looks at them and stops dancing. The lady goes to them and says: "Hello, you must be the guests that Luigi brought, Shivers told us about it." Miranda nods and says: "I'm Miranda and this is my brother Austin." The female ghost hugs them tightly and says: "Why do you have to be so cute?" while Austin pouts: "wa-wahh!" The male ghost says: "Now, now honey, we wouldn't want our guests to die, do we?"

His wife lets go and says: "Oops, got a little excited, and we're our manners? I'm Mrs. Whirlwinds and he's my husband Mr. Whirlwinds." Miranda says: "Nice to meet you, now we got to go." Mrs. Whirlwinds says: "Alright dear, see you in dinner." They head out and close the door, then went down the hallway. They see two sides and Miranda says: "Hmm, left or right?" then they hear music.

Austin says: "It-its coming from the left side" Miranda says: "Lets investigate" Austin pouts: "Tha-that's not what I said, then Miranda chuckles. They see 4 doors, they enter the first one. They see a lot of instruments, which mean it's the conservatory. Miranda and Austin sees a ghost playing the piano. They walk closer and the ghost says: "I'm Melody Pianisima, Shivers told me you were coming." Miranda says: "Hi, I'm Miranda and this is my brother Austin, we're Luigi's and Mario's niece and nephew.

Austin looks at her with a facing saying: 'Why do you always have to be so optimistic?' Melody gets surprised, no one had told her that Luigi and Mario had a third brother with children. Melody says: "Nice to meet you, do you listening to a piece of note?" They shakes their head, Melody begins, after a while she finishes and says: "By the way, that was from a popular song. Do you know what it's called? Austin and Miranda whispers to each others, then Miranda says: "It's Overworld from Mario bros 3."

Melody giggles and says: "That's right! You guys have a good taste in games and music." Both M8randa and Austin blushes. Melody says: "How about a song we can play together?" Miranda says: "We love to but we need to see the other residents, how about after dinner?" Melody nods Miranda and Austin wave goodbye while Melody does the same.

They go to the far door on their left and open it, they see a door and a staircase. Miranda says: "Ookay, door or stairs?" Austin responds: "Stairs" Miranda says: "Why's that?" Austin responds: "I don't know… I'm getting this feeling." Miranda says: "Oh?" They went upstairs and saw two doors, one in front and the other on the right side. Austin says: "Front door" They open the door and see two hallways.

They start walking then out of nowhere a ceiling ghost (I don't know what they're called) surprised them. Austin yells while Miranda roll her eyes. The ghost disappears while Austin says to Miranda: "How come you don't get scared?" Miranda shrugs. They see a yellow mice running through the hallway, then it disappears through the wall. They see two doors on the right side.

Miranda says: "Lets go to the second one." Miranda opens the door and she an Austin steps inside (I know that in the game the door is blocked off) ones inside they're 'mouth open'. Inside there's a lot of gold and platinum. From gold bars, gold vases, gold chests, gold counters, platinum diamonds, rubies, ton of bills and coins, etc. Miranda says: "Wow, so this is were they keep the treasure." Austin says: "Well we can't just take it without permission otherwise it will be stealing."

Miranda says: "True, true. I just hope that the money is being used properly, like charity and stuff like that." They leave the room and starts walking. They take a left turn and see a door on the right side. Miranda opens the door, and they see three couches, two small tables and one fishbowl. Miranda says: "This must be some kind of a living-room or lounge room. The see a door to the right.


	8. Chapter 8

They see a door on the right side, Miranda opens the door and they're in awe. The room is front-side view (In 5the game, the room is upside down) They see a sleeping ghost girl on the bed. Austin blushes and goes closer to the ghost, the ghost wakes up and sees Austin. Austin backs away surprised and embarrassed. The ghost looks at him bewildered, Austin says: "Hi-hi, I'm Austin and over there is m-my sister Miranda."

The ghost looks at Miranda and Miranda waves. The ghosts smiles and looks back at Austin. Miranda says: "Austin, where did you get that courage?" Austin blushes and looks at her and back at the ghost, the ghost giggles. The ghost says: "M-my name i-is Sue-Pea" (Worst name ever, see the wiki if you haven't) Miranda says: "Nice to meet you Sue" Sue smiles which makes Austin blush.

Miranda looks at Austin and thinks: 'So he has a thing for Sue, now I can have a revenge on him.' Austin says: "S-so um, why is the room frontside up." Sue responds: "W-well, I have the power t-to change any room's rotation." Sue changes the room's rotation to normal, Austin and Miranda were in awe. Austin says: "That's awesome!" Sue blushes, she was never complimented before, aside from her parents.

Miranda says: "It's been nice knowing you Sue, but we got to go back to the twins." Austin looks at her and says: "We-well, I want to stay here before dinner" This made Sue's heart bump hard or been tied to a rope. Miranda looks at Austin and says: "Ok, but you have to make it to them." Austin nods, Miranda goes to the door. She opens, she steps out, but before closing she chuckles and leaves the room.

Sue has a confused look, Austin says: "M-me and Miranda and the twin agreed to go back to them before dinner. Of course I'll make it up to them." Sue says: "I'm sure you will make good friends almost step-brothers with them." Austin says: "Tha-thanks and I'm sure you and Miranda will make great friends almost step-sisters". There's a moment of silent, then Sue says: "I-if you want you can sit on the bed, I-I don't mind."

Austin blushes and goes to her bed, he sits down while keeping a safe distance. Sue says: "Um what was that all about?" Austin looks away and ¹says: "We-well Miranda like to tease me a lot, so yeah". Sue says: "The twin teases me duo to my shyness too". They stay silent for a while, then they laugh. Austin says: "Lo-looks like we-we have something in common." They both laugh.

Meanwhile Miranda was walking down the stairs and thinks: 'Looks like Austin is over coming his shyness.' A few moments of walking and opening doors, she was now in the foyer. She thinks: 'This mansion bas a weird layout, I walked down stairs then some walking then go up the stairs on the other side'. She walks up the stairs and opens the door to the right side.

She now stand in front of the-twins room, she opens the door and sees the twins playing rock/paper/scissor. Henry says: "Ha beat ya!" Then Orville says: "Aw man" Miranda giggles. The twins looks at her embarrassed while she waves. Henry says: "H-hi Miranda" then Orville says: "He-hello Miranda". Miranda says: "Hey guys, Austin is with Sue so he will not be here, however he's going to make it up to you guys.

Orville says: "It's ok, hey what's your favorite color?" Henry was now jealous, he wanted to be the one that takes the initiative. Miranda says getting closer: "I like purple." Henry says: "That's a nice color, I like green." Orville says: "Purple is a pretty color, I like Orange." Miranda smiles which makes the twins blush, she then says:" So what do you guys like to do." Henry says: "We like to play hide-and-seek."

Orville says: "And we like to play with our toys." Miranda says: "That's nice, I see you like toy trains/cars/planes." The twins nods, Miranda says: "So dinner is in a few minutes, what do you guys want to do?" The twins shrugs, Henry says: "Wh-what do you like to do, a-as a hobby?" Miranda says: "Well, I like music and I do sports" Both of the twins face lit up. Miranda continues: "I-I do basketball, tennis a-and sometimes golf."

She was embarrassed talking about her hobbies. The twins at the same time: "That's really cool!" Miranda looks around nervously and says shyly: "It-it's no-nothing really." Henry says: "But it is cool" then Orville says: "Yeah, you should teach us." Miranda was now blushing red, she says: "I-I u-um, ok" The twin jumps or float up and says in union: "Yay!" Miranda giggles at there childish behavior.


	9. Chapter 9

Miranda says: "Well, It's almost time for dinner, so we should be going" calming down. The twins nods, they start walking to the dinner-room. They enjoy each others company. Meanwhile, Sue and Austin were talking and laughing. Sue says: "It's so nice to have someone like you Austin." Austin blushes and says: "Tha-thanks" Sue giggles at Austin's shyness.

Sue says: "It's almost time for dinner." Austin nods, he says: "We sho-should be going" Sue agrees. They start walking, they both enjoy each other's company. At the hallway, they came across with Miranda an the twins. Miranda says: "So Austin, how was your little date with Sue?" Both Austin and Sue blushes deeply, Austin tries to say: "I um w-well uh um"

Sues defend him by saying: "Wha-what about you? It looks like you ha-had a good time with the twins." Now both Miranda and the twins starts blushing. They stayed quiet for a while, then Henry says: "W-well we should ke-keep going." Everyone agrees, they enter the dinning-room. Everyone is there, waiting for the food to be served. Neville noticed them.

He says: "Ho ho Your just in time." Her wife says: "Someone had a good time" Austin, Miranda, Sue an the twins blushed madly. They sit down, Sue with Austin and Miranda in the middle between the twins. Musleman says: "Well things got really hot around here" thehunter says: "Looks like I can hang up new heads" Everyone stays quiet, he says: "Just kidding" Two waiters comes in and serve the food.

Everyone starts eating, Sue starts to feed Austin while he blushes. He feeds her back shakenly. Miranda is surprised at Austin but when looks at her left she sees Orville with a fork to feed her. She blushes but had to accept it because it would be rude and she doesn't want to loose to Austin. She accepts it, she feeds him. Henry was jealous, he wanted to be the first to feed her.

Looks like it couldn't be this time but there are more chances in the future. He feeds her, she gets embarrassed but feeds him back. Everyone are watching them (Sue, Austin, twins, Miranda) with a smirk on their faces. Luigi thinks: 'Mama-mia, my-a siblings are growing up.' Austin looks at Miranda and sees she's blushing, he thinks: 'Look who's blushing now, this is payback.'

Elh says: "This food is good, my compliments to the chef." Everyone nods in agreement, Jarvis says: "Indeed, he always know what we like." Biff says: "True we need the proteins" Lydia whispers to her husband: "Looks like the twins are taking our advise." Her husband nods and whispers back: "Indeed, also Looks like Sue is managing her shyness."

Her wife chuckles, after a while everyone finishes eating. Neville says: "That was good meal, be sure to come back in 4 hours for the dessert." And with that, everyone leaves the room except Mr. Luggs. Meanwhile Sue, Austin, Miranda, Henry and Orville were walking down the hallway. Miranda says: "So, we should play a game in Sue's room." Sue blushes and Austin sees Miranda smirking.

About a few minutes they arrive. They sit at the couch, Henry says: "So, what game should we play?" Sue swings her legs up and down. Austin stares at her while Miranda says: "I don't know, what do you always do for fun?" The twins says: "We love to play hide and seek" Then Sue says: "I li-like to play with m-my dolls and sometimes with Chauncey."

Miranda says: "That's good to hear, however I get a feeling you guys do something else too." Sue and the twins blushes since they do some 'playtime' privately. Miranda chuckles and Austin says: "What about a game we can all play?"


End file.
